


The Standing Watch Series

by drsquidlove, MrsHamill



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Consensual Kink, Multi, PWP, Pining, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-19
Updated: 2003-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquidlove/pseuds/drsquidlove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First piece posted in honour of Protection From Pornography Week, Obi-Wan has sex. With everyone. And anything. Any way, any how, any size, any number. Qui-Gon watches. Every way, every how, every size, every number. Thoroughly gratuitous pornography. There are more notes at the stories themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Standing Watch Series

**Author's Note:**

> This is all the fault of that Big Brown Bird. I refuse to take any blame. Encouragement, applause, yes, but no blame!
> 
> I am linking to her site for these stories because 1) She started it (literally, I just helplessly followed along), 2) I think she wrote more than I did, and 3) I can't find the damn stories on my hard drive. Originally posted in 2003, they're just as porny and nonredeemable now as they were then.
> 
> Also note the email addresses listed for both of us are incorrect!!

**  
[Go here for The Standing Watch Series](http://members.iinet.net.au/~tentacles/tpm/standing.html)  
**


End file.
